The invention relates to an agitating or dispersing apparatus with a hermetically sealed mixing chamber, an agitating or dispersing tool that can be driven in this mixing chamber about a central axis and with a rod-shaped element for transferring the power of a drive onto this tool, and with such a drive located outside of the mixing chamber.
Such agitating or dispersing apparatuses are known in many forms. As rule a shaft is provided as a rod-shaped transfer element for the drive of a drive motor onto the tool, which shaft runs through a wall, e.g., the bottom or also the top of the mixing chamber and is connected to the tool located inside the mixing chamber.
Therefore, the tool can be driven in an advantageous manner via an approximately concentric and coaxial shaft. However, this drive axle or drive shaft must run through the wall of the mixing chamber and the better it is sealed the less the contents of the mixing chamber will exit to the outside. The working of poisonous or contaminated mixing materials such as those that occur in medicine (e.g., in the form of tissue or the like) is especially critical.
It can simply not be excluded in the case of customary sealing devices that corresponding sealing rings are worn to such an extent, at least after a certain running time, that slight and hardly perceivable amounts might be able to pass through that are either directly dangerous for the user if very poisonous, or that necessitate a correspondingly great amount of work after the actual agitating, mixing and dispersing process due to the contamination of the environment.
There is therefore the problem of creating an apparatus of the initially defined type in which an exiting of mixing material in the area of the drive is excluded.